


Lilly Gallagher-Milkovich

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Daddy!Gallavich, Happy!Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey, happily married, reminisce and go back to the Gallaghers to share some important news.





	

Despite being married to Mickey for a few years and knowing his husband would do anything for him, Ian still had to beg like a little bitch. 

'Mick please, I miss my other family okay? We need to tell them the news okay? I really want to go to this family dinner thing on Sunday please come with meeee?' Ian whined. Ian knew Mickey would give in eventually, he just hated waiting for the inevitable. 

Over a week and a million blowjobs later, Mickey and Ian hand in hand made it up the Gallagher porch. Mickey said nothing but Ian squeezed his hand harder, knowing this place bought back a lot of bad memories for the couple. 'Some good ones too though, right Mick?' He murmured knowing Mickey would understand. Mickey flashed a quick smile and braced himself for the impact when they opened the front door. 

When he was living with Ian at his house he got used to the constant overload of attention. However after years of saving up they bought their own place out of the South side, and the Gallaghers gave them shit for not visiting enough. 

Fiona ran forward with her hair in a messy bun and wrinkles around her eyes 'I know he is your husband Mickey but can you please stop stealing my little brother?' She smiled wrapping her body around the married couple. 'Where's Yev?' She asked the boy's dads. 'With him mom today' Mickey smiled. 

Lip was next and quickly hugged Ian and nodded his head in acknowledgment at Mickey. Debbie then came out of the kitchen with Frannie walking in front of her shyly. 'Hey Uncle Ian, hey Uncle Mickey' both boys' hearts fluttered at their cute little niece. Ian picked her up and groaned 'what has mummy been feeding you, you weigh a ton little monster!' 

When a giggly Frannie was retuned to the floor Mickey bent down and gave her cheek a kiss. 'You look super cute today, little Red' he said. Ian snorted whilst hugging Carl 'You only said that because she looks me me dumbass' Mickey's face grew red slightly, it has been a while he had been teased in front of Ian's family. 'Of course I did asshole, maybe I just have a thing for ginger Gallaghers' he retorted. 

A few hours later the whole family were chatting loudly over dinner. Ian was glad over the years Fiona's cooking had got much better. Their was a nervous energy with the boys everyone had noticed since they entered the house. When the roar of chatter had subsided Fiona posed 'What is it you guys? You haven't looked this nervous since you told us Mickey proposed!' Everyone laughed at the memory. Mickey knows it was stupid now, but he wasn't sure if the Gallghers really wanted him in his family, even though he has been an honorary Gallagher since he was a kid. 

Ian squeezed Mickey's hand over the table, remembering all the times he used to do it under the table. 'Mick can't you tell them?' Ian pleaded. Mickey glared at Ian 'no fucking way, babe. I told Mandy and Iggy it's your turn now!' He folded his arms triumphantly only vaguely aware he called Ian babe in front of his whole family, they slowly let them into their relationship but never this deep into the cutesy pet names Ian begged Mickey to use. 

'So... we have decided to have another kid' the whole table was quiet. 'What Mickey's pregnant?' Lip sniggered like the asshole he always was. Mickey rolled his eyes and said 'no erm, we are kinda adopting a little girl called Lilly. She is coming home with us next week.' The table broke out im congratulations and another round of hugs. When things settled down, Ian and Mickey told everyone about their new daughter. 

Their eyes were bright and proud as they spoke about her. 'She six and so adorable. You will get along with her so much Frannie! Mick, show them the photos from yesterday!' Ian babbled happily. Yesterday was the final court visit, everything was in place for Lilly to join her family on Saturday.

Mickey unlocked his phone and showed the little feisty redhead kid he already loved so much. Everyone cooed and ahhh over all the photos. One of just Mickey and Lilly at the zoo, one of Ian making pancakes and laughing while Lilly poured too much syrup on them and one big family hug after they were told she was theirs. Fiona smiled with tears in her eyes, 'Is Yevvy excited for his little sister?' Ian laughed 'its all he has been talking about the last few months, we didn't bring him because he would blurt it out before we told you!' Debbie smiled widely 'I'm so happy for you guys! She looks just like you Ian!' Lip knew Ian wanted more kids, he just thought Mickey would never agree especially after everyone had been told how Yevgeny came to be. 'I'm excited to meet her Ian, you assholes better visit more okay?' Mickey knew Ian needed validation from his big brother and was happy Lip wasn't a complete douche about it. 

'We will bring her next Sunday won't we Mick? She is really excited to meet you all, especially you Uncle Carl!' Carl's eyes widened 'why?' 'She thinks you are a proper badass, more than Mickey' Mickey rolled his eyes but said to Carl 'you will look after her right Carl? Like you did with Yev? Don't let anyone say shit because she has 2 dads yeah?' Carl nodded seriously. Everyone knew those two were the most protective and loyal members of the family. 

'I can't believe we are going to have a daughter Mick!' Ian squealed excitedly. Mickey smirked 'Ian we have know for almost a year are you forgetting?' 'I know but now it feels real y'know?' Mickey did know and they shared a gentle slightly too long kiss before returning their gaze to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the structure of this one. It's definatly going to a chaptered story but I made this up as I went along whoops! I will definitely plan the next part and I'm really excited to see her interactions with her parents and family! (Also the timeline is a mess and I have no idea how old anyone is)


End file.
